


Shameless, are we now?

by orphan_account



Category: iKON (Kpop)
Genre: F/M, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderbending, Girl chanwoo, Girl goo junhoe, Girl jung chanwoo, Girl junhoe, I tried I swear, If you squint you see the other pairing, M/M, Multi, Not smut but teasing?, funny?, humor?, pining?, short fluff, sorry i suck at this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 07:37:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10381761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "No, chanwoo isn't that kind of person! He wouldn't-""Hyung?" And they immediately froze, it was comically like she casted an ice spell on them. They turned to look at her, slowly recognizing her(him): it was a familiar voice but slightly higher and more girlish, the chubby cheeks and the same features but somewhat smaller and the judging but concerned look swirling like a typhoon in her hazelnut colored eyes.OrThat one shameless fanfiction about junhoe and chanwoo turning into a girl(Main focus is junhoe, but can also be seen as chanwoo centric if you want to)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally wrote this for a friend but i decided to post it. I hope it doesn't suck too much and enjoy!

It was like any other morning, or so the members thought: it just started normally. Yunhyeong and donghyuk woke up first and decided to , you know just make breakfast for the other members so they won't starve to death, well that's what they were thinking when they moved around like zombies in the kitchen.

Jinhwan quickly joined them, but he wasn't much help considering he was only stumbling around and bumping into things. It was a cute sight to behold though, and it's not like they minded it that much. They simply continued, and familiar footsteps were making their way down the stairs.

That was when their peaceful (and may i add, normal, no more like, usual) morning got disrupted, and the trio could only gape when they saw a tall girl with milk brown chocolate skin and hazelnut colored eyes, cutely rubbing her eyes, descending down the stairs in her oversized pyjamas. They admired her for a second, before breaking out into a panic as they frantically searched every bit of their memories to remember if one of them brought a girl home yesterday. Which was absolutely not possible, they were all practicing until half of them dropped on the ground and decided to drag their sweaty and tired bodies back to the dorm.

They were wide awake by now, and practically yelling at each other as the girl cocked her head to the side. They knew she was wearing chanwoo's pyjamas, but he wouldn't bring a girl to their dorm...right? As they continued arguing among themselves the girl was wondering why they were so loud, and why they were panicking. Did he do something wrong again? He couldn't recall, and he contemplated on whether he should ask or not and decided that after all, the best choice was to ask after all.  
"No, chanwoo isn't that kind of person! He wouldn't-"  
"Hyung?" And they immediately froze, it was comically like she casted an ice spell on them. They turned to look at her, slowly recognizing her(him): it was a familiar voice but slightly higher and more girlish, the chubby cheeks and the same features but somewhat smaller and the judging but concerned look swirling like a typhoon in her hazelnut colored eyes.

"Uh- hyungs? Why are you guys fighting?" And a small frown clashed with her adorable features: big doe eyes squinting slightly and her small(er) forehead creasing as she pursed her lips into a thin line. It dawned upon them that she kinda looked like chanwoo.  
"CHANWOO-AH?!" Jinhwan broke the awkward silence first, but the bewildered yell made the others wince at the volume of his voice.

"Yes hyung?" But before they could even panic more and yell louder and louder, jiwon and hanbin stormed in, thinking that some kind of accident happened (which is kind of true).  
"WHAT HAPPENED?" And jiwon gasped when he laid his eyes on the girl (apparently chanwoo) and quickly hit hanbin in the chest a multiple times while he dramatically pointed at her with his shaking hands.  
"You must be fucking KIDDING me." And the silence took over again, the poor girl not noticing what they were talking about; only thinking about how weird his hyungs were acting.  
It was finally that after a while they settled down and quickly reassured chanwoo and the rest of the members and decided to eat breakfast as awkward silence developed them again.   
"Yunhyeong hyung?" And yunhyeong flinched when he heard the high(er) pitched voice calling him hyung.  
"Yes chanwoo?" And he smiled weakly at him as his eyes met with chanwoo's curious, hazelnut colored orbs.  
"Junhoe isn't awake yet." And they all realised they were missing the sassy, obnoxious loud member.  
"I can go wake-" he started but quickly got cut off as obnoxiously loud footsteps made their way down the stairs. They all turned around to greet him, but practically got an heartattack when they saw another girl. That wasn't the worst thing though, the worst part (that made them blush and yell in panic like a madman) was that she was half naked.

Donghyuk quickly took action and covered her with something while he was beet red (practically shoving it into her chest), jinhwan only gaped quietly and looked like he was about to faint, yunhyeong yelling and looking everywhere except for the girl, hanbin was also beet red and he looked like he was about to faint too, jiwon just shyly looking away after he gaped and chanwoo just slightly giddy (because he wasn't the only member who woke up with a new set of boobs on his chest and no dick) but mainly shocked as he ogled her. 

She didn't even know what was happening and simply looked at the chaos unfolding right before her eyes.  
"Hyungs...?" And they immediately stopped arguing and yelling, immediately becoming aware of her presence. She didn't expect it, nobody did but it happened anyway: somebody threw a pillow from the couch at her and it smacked her right in the face.   
"WHAT THE FUCK?! FIRST YOU WAKE ME UP BY YELLING, THEN YOU START YELLING AND SCREAMING EVEN HARDER AND NOW YOU THROW THINGS AT ME?!" She burst out, and was simply too mad to notice her mistake of being disrespectful towards the older members. She crossed her arms and stepped away from donghyuk, about to protest again but another pillow got thrown at her and hell broke loose.

Needless to say, it was a disastrous, chaotic morning.

They were lucky they weren't in promotions, or else it would've been a big problem. It was still a big problem though, the clothes didn't fit them (they only had clothes for males) and they had to borrow underwear and clothes from suhyun and their stylist. It was embarrassing, and junhoe and chanwoo were both in their drowning in their oversized hoodies and completely covered with caps and masks. If it was already embarrassing, it just got all the more embarrassing when they received short clothes, but stylish (as expected from a stylist and idol/singer), clothes and it was beyond embarrassing when they had to put on their underwear: junhoe of course getting sexy lace undergarment and they refused to give him something else so he wore it anyway. 

They tried to pry or take a peek at it but he denied with a beet red face as he pulled down his short top. Chanwoo just got cute things and he pouted and whined cutely but accepted his fate after he saw junhoe's clothes and undergarments. It was also short, but it was more of a cute kind of style and not as short as junhoe's clothes. He went with it, and they both thought they were done and could finally escape and hide in their room forever but of course got pulled back by their stylist and their makeup and hair was done in no time too. They left shortly after, with caps and huge jackets so they could escape the dorms without a scandal or problem, and they arrived at the practice room where the members were already practicing. 

Chanwoo didn't mind it that much, she was just shy about showing herself but junhoe was having a mental breakdown right in front of the door. She probably looked weird, and she hoped they wouldn't notice his undergarments because wow her clothes were so short she swore their stuffed mascot krunk could even wear it and look better in it. She cursed under her breath, and whined when she looked at chanwoo. She honestly thought chanwoo looked like an angel: his light brown wavy hair styled and positioned perfectly to give her an angel and innocent like look, her makeup making her practically shine brightly, her white crochet lace top and light blue denim shorts complimenting her milk chocolate like skin and everything she wore was just so perfect on her. Junhoe was if she was entirely honest jealous, and she never felt so insecure before: mainly because she was really scared about them seeing her undergarments, they will never let her live it down. 

Her head snapped up when she heard her stylist call for her again, obviously not satisfied, but junhoe was happy he could at least escape from it even if it was a few minutes. She quickly left chanwoo behind and ran to the stylist and let her hair be styled again because it got messed up when she put off the cap and hoodie. She wanted to remind her frustrated stylist that this wasn't a fashion show, but it clearly wasn't the best comment to make when he noticed how frustrated she was so she just silently sat there, pursing her lips into a thin line and hated the fact that her hair was way longer and not as short as chanwoo's short, light brown hair that fit her perfectly. 

Meanwhile chanwoo was even more nervous when she saw junhoe sprint away like a madwoman, it was probably the fastest she ever saw her move and it probably won't ever happen again in her whole life, damn should've filmed it. She stood there, contemplating her choices before just choosing the option 'get it over with ASAP' and she barged in while they were lying on the ground, already exhausted. They looked quite surprised to see her there, and they immediately fawned over how pretty, innocent and angelic she looked. Chanwoo snorted, and swatted their approaching hands away as she denied being 'innocent'. In real life though, it of course was a lot more awkward and it was obvious some members were staring but she didn't comment on it: simply letting the awkward silence take over. 

"...oh right! Hyungs, junhoe will come soon, and prepare yourselves. I'm pretty sure i straight up gaped at him for like, an hour." And she chuckled as she grabbed a few water bottles and passed it on to them, sitting down after and just joining in on the active chatting that appeared again after jiwon made a joke. She smiled, and they completely forgot about junhoe for a moment until they heard their stylist yelling and junhoe barging, locking the door and sliding down against it. They didn't expect this, anything but this when they saw her in the morning with her half naked form on display and bed hair:

Junhoe was drop dead gorgeous: her purple river island crop hoodie riding up a bit and showing off her milky white skin and abs, her ripped black jeans tight and showing off all her curves, her makeup bringing out her sharp features but has a soft edge to it and her hair was straight and long, a few locks draping over her shoulder and her bangs sitting perfectly in place as she was panting. She realised she ran into the practice room where the were practicing and she mentally slapped herself because, good job junhoe, very smooth. She noticed them staring at her, and not just staring, they were practically ogling her and she impossibly flushed a bit more than she already was.   
"So-" and hanbin coughed a little"- we should resume practice." And they all silently agreed and got into their positions.

Dance practice went off without a hitch, it was just that it was hard concentrating because junhoe was just so..alluring. They have never been so attracted to another member before, but of course only hanbin and jiwon kept staring at junhoe as the other three fawned over chanwoo's cute looks. Well everything was fine, until another break arrived. They were almost done, and some just lied down on the ground while the other members rested against the wall.

Chanwoo still had a lot of energy left ("youth" jiwon and jinhwan sighed bitterly) and dragged junhoe to the middle of the room, forcing her to dance girl group songs with him. At first, junhoe didn't want to, and just stared at chanwoo's failed attempts as she stared at the computer with determination. And that also was until chanwoo asked and whined at her to demonstrate a dance, and they completely forgot about the other members, whose eyes were almost popping out from pure shock, and started dancing sexily to 4L's move, and when they were done the members could finally breathe again until the next song played and their breath was knocked out of their lungs when junhoe started dancing to Ga In's Paradise Lost.

They practically got another heartattack with every turn she made and almost died when they heard Hello Venus' Wiggle Wiggle, but chanwoo accidentally skipped it. She did want to go back, but she was more interested in the next song's choreo and that's when the members could feel themselves getting hard right there: It was Jay Park's Mommae (Body). 

They froze as chanwoo requested it too, and they both observed it for a while before junhoe perfectly copied the choreography and yup; there was no way to stop a boner from coming or leaving if she kept dancing like that. Her tight and short clothes showed off her curves perfectly when she danced, and it was so erotic it should be illegal. After the song finished and chanwoo failed a thousand of times, still not understanding how to move his body, hanbin decided to stop the torture and told them they were done. They climbed back into the van and it was really silent for like the nth time that day, except for junhoe and chanwoo's excited chattering about the songs they just danced to.

It was a long and tiring day, and the rest of the members were sure it was going to be hell the next days and hiding their boners would definitely be painful but it was probably worth it. Probably.  
Haha you thought they ended the day peacefully, we all did: but a very manly scream pierced through the small conversations, guess what?  
Turns out hanbin walked in on junhoe undressing himself, his lace undergarments on full display. But for a nice ending: yunhyeong, donghyuk and jinhwan ganged up on their teasing maknae and stuff happened :)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the fic :) thanks for reading!


End file.
